


One Hell Of A Wake Up

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Grinding, M/M, Top Liam, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up to his nine year old son who has had his first wet dream. The smell of his boy cum turns him on so much and he has to of course clean his son up. While washing him things get a lot dirtier than imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell Of A Wake Up

Liam was awoken to whimpering near his head as he slept, dreaming of running through a field made of chocolate or something odd like that, a shaking of his body accompanied with tiny breaths arose him from his slumber. He cracked one rather bloodshot eye open to see the silhouette of his nine-year-old son Niall.

“Daddy?” He whimpered out with a pouting lip and puffy cheeks. Liam had had the boy with his one time girlfriend who had been long gone by now. When their son was only four she had taken off and didn’t look back so now at twenty-nine he was a single father. His son was his entire life and he loved him to the end of the world and back so being awoken by an obviously crying son had him waking up much faster than normal.

“Baby what’s wrong? Come here.” Liam opened his arms to let the small boy crawl into his bed but Niall simply shook his small head and whimpered again looking down.

“Daddy don’t be mad at me.” His tears started to flow more freely at this point. Niall was never a crier so for something to upset him like this must have been pretty bad for the small child.

“I won’t be mad just tell me what happened Ni-bug.” Liam slipped out of his bed to kneel if front of his son. He was so tiny and just damn adorable and to see him distraught was heartbreaking to say the least.

“I think I wet the bed, please don’t be mad.” Niall whispered out. He was never a bed wetter, not even when his mother, the bitch, skipped town to run off and be a floozy somewhere else. Liam still didn’t know why him, level headed and responsible, ever started dating someone so aloof and exempt.

“Aw baby, I’m not mad it happens sometimes.” Liam sighed out, probably just had too much water or something before bed. Kids did that type of thing, nothing to be angry about he thought.

“It’s sticky daddy, it’s gross.” Niall spoke a bit calmer as he pulled the front of his pajama bottoms with a grimace upon his tiny face. Big blue eyes holding a look of distaste and his nose scrunched up.

Sticky? How could it be…oh. The gears in Liam’s brain started working again. He hadn’t wet the bed. He had a wet dream. Well, this was sort of uncomfortable. He knew that the day would come that his son would start hitting puberty with raging hormones and a libido to back it up but he wasn’t even in middle school yet and the kid was already busting a nut in his sleep? Liam guessed his dominant genes must have taken over because he hit puberty early as well but not at nine. With sort of wide eyes he shook his head and ran his hands through his son’s dark hair.

“Niall, it’s okay. You didn’t wet the bed alright? You uh, you had a wet dream sweetie.” Liam’s face started to blush, he had no problem talking about things of a sexual nature but when it’s your own son and he’s still way too young to even begin to think about it, needless to say an awkward turtle floated through the room.

“A wet what? What does that mean daddy?” Niall rubbed his eye and he was still playing with his pajama bottoms that had the faint scent of semen on them. Liam thought to himself ‘Jesus, I can smell it. How fucking virile is my kid? And why do I like it?’ quickly shaking his head to address the question and matter at hand.

“A wet dream bug, it’s when something makes you happy and you uh, you cum. It happens to all little boys when they’re growing up.” Liam tried to keep some semblance of composure but something very strange was happening to him. His cock was starting to grow and he wasn’t exactly sure why. His nine-year-old son, his blood, had had a wet dream completely soaking his bottoms and Liam, being the sick fuck he was, was finding it arousing. Yeah he was bi or pan or whatever you’d like to call it but it had been a while since he’d had any release by anybody else, too long in fact. And here was his son, innocent and naïve and completely unaware to the things happening to him, having a wet dream and crying about it.

“Come here and let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” Liam opened his arms to pull Niall up and his tiny legs wrapped around his strong waist, the wet patch of his bottoms smeared against his bare torso causing his already stiffening cock to twitch, this was beyond wrong, this was sick. Incest man, incest. So why was the usually regular, normal, levelheaded father getting turned on. It must have been a combination of the sheer sinful taboo of the situation and what could happen and not to mention he was horny as fuck for most of the time.

He walked Niall to the bathroom setting him down lightly on the floor as he started the head of the shower using his hand to check the temperature. He turned around and saw how very demure Niall looked and began to strip him of his soiled bottoms, his small flaccid cock was still sticky and slightly white due to his excretions and Liam had to bite back a moan at seeing it with his tiny frame flushed due to embarrassment.

“Hey baby, it’s okay. We’re just gonna get you cleaned up and you can sleep with me okay? Is your bed dirty?” His father asked as he picked up his son and placed him under the water. The steaming shower coated his body and ran down every crevice of the nine year old, his father grabbed a wash cloth and began to rub away the sheen of sweat he had and started to wipe away the sticky mess from his son’s groin.

“No my bed’s fine.” Niall nodded to him and watched as his father with his much larger hands caressed his skin with the slightly rough rag. This wasn’t the first time he had been washed by his father, whenever he was sick or got way too messy for himself to actually bathe, Liam would clean him up and dress him into something warm and smelling lightly of fabric softener. Then he let out a moan when it rubbed a particularly sensitive area just under his ballsack. “Daddy that felt good.”

Liam looked up to his eyes seeing as the pupils were getting wider before he felt something nudging his hand. Niall’s small pale cock was erect and twitching under the friction. His mind was blown and he froze in fear of what to do, not only did his son just pop a boner because of him but now his own cock was hardening rapidly. The eight-inch length was beginning to tent his own bottoms and his voice wavered in his throat. This was so very wrong yet it felt like the perfect thing to do.

“Daddy, do it again.” Niall whimpered out with his eyes closed. “Make me feel good. It feels really good.”

So without even really thinking about it Liam started to palm his son’s small erection, rolling it between his abdomen and his father’s rough palm, it was too small to really grab a hold of so he figured this would have to do. He watched with wide eyes and an aching erection as his child was moaning and shivering under the rough touch. His long cock began to strain against his bottoms and the tip started to leak its precum making a stain much like his son had earlier.

“Can I make you feel good daddy? I see your penis is hard. Do you want me to make you feel good? I can try.” Niall deadpanned with the hint of angelic tinkling in his voice. He brought one wet hand to cup his father’s cheek and rubbed it with his small thumb while his other hand leaned down to rub against the dampened spot in his father’s pajama bottoms. He hissed in ecstasy and desire feeling the small-inexperienced hands fondle and press into his groin. He recoiled with wide eyes and a slight panic in his voice, “Daddy did I hurt you? I’m sorry!”

Liam could barely chuckle at how filthy and determined his son was at one second then the next he was back to be an adolescent just starting puberty.

“No baby, you didn’t hurt daddy.” He declared to his son as he stood up and began lowering his bottoms. Niall gasped at seeing how veiny and smooth the skin of his father’s cock was, the tip was slightly red and leaking some clear liquid out of it, he reached forward and started pumping the shaft with one small hand while doing the same to himself as Liam was stepping out of his pants and held a firm grip pushing the thick foreskin back to reveal the bulbous head of the cock.

“So big daddy.” Niall let out breathily and licked his lips making them shiny and flushed. He hadn’t released or stopped pumping his father’s cock making Liam nibble his bottom lip and hoping that he wouldn’t come to climax too soon. This was too good to be over so soon.

Liam stepped into the tub fueled by lust and the unknown and laid down in the tub with his son straddling his hard cock and the hot water cascading down upon them. The boy ground his hips using the separation of his tiny ass cheeks to sandwich Liam’s uncut cock between them and slid back and forth from the base of his cock to near the tip. His clenching hole would brush the heated slicked skin of Liam’s cock and he’d whine each time it would rub delicious friction against it. Liam had one hand still rolling Niall’s small penis against his stomach, the other holding his hip and guiding him up and down his length and he was practically writhing watching the small blue eyed boy with water careening over his head slide back and forth against his cock.

“Daddy, does it feel good?” He asked breathily while his father’s penis was being pushed in between his own stomach and Niall’s small ass cheeks. His body was speeding up with his ministrations and Liam could feel how his small bum would clench and squeeze his thick member between them. If this was how it was just to rub between the cheeks he could only imagine how tight it would be to enter it. But he couldn’t do it, at least not yet. This was wrong yet Liam had never done or witnessed anything so erotic in his life.

“Yes baby, it feels ve-very good.” The older stuttered out, the heat of the shower combined with how very supple and smooth the flesh of his son was against his massive cock was making his head spin and heart thunder in his chest. The final push was when Niall’s small hand both wrapped around the head of his father’s cock, making it look even bigger than it had before, and he was simultaneously grinding and jerking him off at the same time.

“Daddy needs to cum. I want daddy to cum with me.” Niall let out and his hips started jerking and Liam could feel how the small pale cock he was still playing with was throbbing under his rough palm. Niall began panting as his tiny legs pushed him back and forth against his father’s member, the sweat formed again on his brow and he bit his bottom lip waiting for that final release he knew was coming. The combination of his small entrance being bombarded with friction and the rough pads of Liam’s hand on his cock had him seeing stars and felt a warm pull in his gut.

“Okay baby, daddy will cum with you.” Liam could barely speak, his cock was basically being ridden and pulled with an excellence no child should have, your own child especially, but there he was, getting one of the most mind blowing sexual experiences of his life from his own son. His massive cock brushed Niall’s rim of muscle and the little boy spread his cheeks using the cock of his dad like a wedge and dragged it with deadly force across the skin.

“Oh daddy! OH!” Niall’s small frame shook violently as he rode out his orgasm. His small cock spurted less than a man’s amount of semen between his father’s fingers and his own abdomen, his cheeks clamping around Liam’s cock and his tiny hands gripping the head and pulling the stretchy foreskin with vice like vigor and need. The familiar pull in the father’s stomach came to a head and Liam exploded with his eyes shut tight and throwing his head back to slam heavily against the tiled wall. “Fuck!” he yelled out as white hot spunk shot across his chest and abdomen and completely coated his son’s small hands.

Niall watched his father’s entire body tense, his amazing abs flexed and tightened with his large hand holding his hip gripping him tight. Their breaths were heavy and labored as Niall could feel exhaustion washing over him so he leaned forward to nuzzle into his dad’s chest feeling the sticky semen between them but being too tired to care. Liam wrapped his large arms around his son and kissed his head with the water still coating them both.

Liam stood up on shaky legs after both could finally get their bearings and cleaned both of them off with the same rag that had inadvertently caused this whole fucked up, twisted yet oddly satisfying turn of events. The father dried himself off and his son before bringing him back into his large bedroom to cuddle him, both naked, they both basically fucked so what was the point of clothing at this point, and the small boy curled into his father’s chest.

“Baby?” Liam whispered out feeling Niall begin to doze off.

“Yeah daddy?” Came the smallest voice he ever had uttered.

“You can’t tell anyone about that okay? Just for daddy and you.” Liam had to cover his tracks. It wasn’t like he was planning on taking it farther or for that to become a usual thing although his cock, even though completely spent, did stiffen just the slightest of how he would love to destroy his little tunnel.

“I know daddy, just for us. I love you. G’night.” And he was out within seconds.


End file.
